Feelings Unveiled
by beachball
Summary: Mori and Haruhi have feelings for each other, but neither of them know how to admit it. Will they find a way to be together? Please R & R


Mori was sitting quietly and brooding, as he likes to do

Mori was sitting quietly and brooding, as he likes to do. He was thinking about the beautiful, tomboyish Haruhi. Oh, the things Mori would do to that girl! He couldn't stop dreaming about her and how fine she looked in the school uniform. He felt that they were meant to be together, but whenever she was near, he just froze up! He couldn't bring himself to tell her how he felt. But he'd made a decision. Today was going to be the day he'd declare himself to Haruhi!

Haruhi was running late for the Host Club meeting today. Normally, they didn't meet on a Sunday, as the school was closed. But one of Mori's men had contacted her to say she would be required, so she'd dragged herself in especially for it. Haruhi was secretly disappointed that Mori hadn't contacted her himself. She'd been carrying a torch for him for so long. She'd seen him around the school before she even knew what the Host Club was, and thought he was the sexiest person alive. That feeling had only grew once she became part of the Host Club and saw him almost daily. She'd tried to speak to him many times about how she felt, but she just didn't know where to start. He was always so quiet and thoughtful, she didn't want to come across as a silly girl with flippant thoughts. Besides, maybe he never spoke to her because he wasn't interested! There was so many attractive girls in proper dresses that came to the Host Club. He probably liked those sorts of girls better. Oh, why couldn't Haruhi be one of those girls, so Mori would like her! As she finished climbing the stairs, Haruhi put her depressive thoughts away. Now wasn't the time to be pining for Mori.

Mori stood up as Haruhi opened the door to the Music room. She looked confused by the room; it was empty of any other Host Club members. Mori had actually set up a fake meeting to declare his love to the girl of his dreams.

"Mori? What is happening? Where is everyone else?" Haruhi asked.

Mori froze, like he always did. But he had to say it! He had to let Haruhi know.

"I lied. There isn't a meeting here today. It was a set up."

Haruhi blinked, confused. She didn't understand why Mori would set her up, and she could barely focus with Mori alone in the room with her. It was too hard to concentrate while her heart beat so hard.

"I'm confused! I don't understand why you would set me up, Mori-senpai. What is happening?"

Mori actually blushed, and turned away a little. He hadn't realised this would be so hard!

"I… I wanted to be alone with you."

Haruhi shook her head. She must have heard that wrong. He couldn't possibly have meant… could he?

"Mori-senpai? I don't think I heard that right… What do you mean?"

Haruhi almost swooned as she watched Mori clear his throat. He looked at her, and spoke the most wonderful words she'd ever heard.

"I like you, H-Haruhi. But, I like you more than just a friend."

Haruhi heald her breath. Mori's heart had stopped.

"Haruhi… would you go out with me?"

Haruhi froze. She couldn't believe this was happening. She finally forced herself to respond, after what seemed an eternity of silence.

Mori stood in the middle of the room, completely exposed. He'd finally opened himself up to Haruhi, and she hadn't said a word, hadn't moved, hadn't even breathed. He thought he might die if she didn't respond soon.

Haruhi finally forced herself to respond.

"Oh, Mori! Of course I would go out with you! I've loved you for so long, I had no idea you felt the same! I love you, Mori!"

She threw herself into Mori's surprised arms, hugging him fiercely.

Mori wrapped his arms around Haruhi's waste and held her to him tightly.

"oh Haruhi, I love you! I love you too!"

Haruhi leaned back, and Mori brought his lips down to cover hers passionately. As they kissed, they knew the world would be alright as long as they were together.

THE END

**A/N: omg! Please R&R, I worked really hard on this oneshot!!**


End file.
